1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating pad. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microwavable heating pad with heat activated fragrance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that many medical problems which effect individuals can be successfully treated by applying heat to the effected area. Although a variety of devices have been created for use by individuals to provide heat to a particular area of the body, no system has been achieved which is capable of providing reliable, controlled, and repeatable delivery of a precise temperature level in an easily used and convenient form.
The use of heat therapy for many transitory problems, such as pains, muscle pulls, etc. has been practiced for many years. Typically, these maladies are treated with electrically heated pads, hot towels, and/or hot compresses. Additionally, these maladies can be treated with ointments whose smells can be quite objectionable, especially when heat is applied thereto.
Numerous innovations for warming devices and deodorants have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a microwavable heating pad with heat activated fragrance.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,203 to Landsberger teaches a thermal sensitive deodorant wafer utilized to neutralize odors caused by subjecting certain materials to elevated temperatures. A pad is impregnated with a heat releasible deodorant and is encapsulated in a thermal sensitive shell to form a wafer-like element. The shell decomposes when subjected to the elevated temperatures whereupon the deodorant is released to neutralize the odors.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,608 to Bills teaches a hot pad for absorbing energy in a microwave oven and for heating articles in thermally conductive contact therewith. The pad includes a flexible and conformable pad defining a plurality of individual flexible and conformable closed pockets. Each of the pockets is formed of a microwave-transmissive heat resistant material and at least partially filled with microwave absorbing particulate matter. The microwave-heated hot pad is used by being disposed in thermally conductive contact with an essentially microwave-transmissive article to be heated, e.g. non-comestible.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,717 to Gibbon teaches a device and method for treating a localized area of pain in the human body by the application of a heating pad to the localized area. The heating pad includes a layer of matrix material which is actuable by exposure to microwave energy. The heating pad is heated by exposure to microwave energy to a temperature above ambient prior to application to the localized area. The microwavable layer is sandwiched between upper and lower elastomeric layers formed from materials which are non-absorptive of microwave energy.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,798 to Eckler et al. teaches warming devices having solid organic particulates that are solid at room temperature and which exhibit a mesocrystalline transition temperature within a range of about 30.degree. to about 200.degree. C. The particles can be heated by a variety of methods, such as microwave radiation or hot liquids. Contemplated objects include vacuum bottles, coffee mugs, stadium pads, foot warming boxes, mittens, caps, snowsuits, and other wearing apparel. The solid particles act as a reusable heat reservoir to release heat over an extended period of time or absorb ambient heat and serve a protective function.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,178 to Muysson teaches a solid granular deodorant that consists of a porous granular CaSo.sub.4 2H.sub.2 O base, a portion of essential oils adsorbed on the porous granular base and microcapsules filled with another portion of the essential oils. The portion of the essential oils absorbed on the granular base is present in an amount of from 2% to 18% by weight and the other portion of the essential oils in the microcapsules is present in an amount for from 0.5% to 4% by weight. The microcapsules are breakable by impacts, crushing, or heating. The granular deodorant is packed in a sealed pouch which has micro-holes on one side covered by a removable and repositionable adhesive tape.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,021 to Dvoretzky et al. teaches a delivery system that includes a carrier constructed for securely retaining a heat generating pad while also being able to be easily and securely mounted to the skin surface of an individual for providing heat therapy to any desired site or location. The heat generating pad is securely retained using either permanent or separable fastening means. By employing separable fastening means, the same carrier can be repeatedly employed by changing to a new heat generating pad after the previously used pad is exhausted. In addition, the carrier incorporates either adhesive means for mounting the carrier and pad to a user or employs a separable fastening means mounted to the carrier to enable the carrier and pad to be easily positioned, wherever desired, and securely retained in that position by engaging the fastening means.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for warming devices and deodorants have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.